Many types of recreational vehicles (RVs), motor homes, campers and other vehicles have lavatories, including sinks and toilets. Such vehicles require sewage tanks and are drained, typically by sewage drain tubes. Such sewage drain tubes can be located in various parts of the vehicle, generally in an opening, compartment, or cavity that can be capped by a sewage drain tube cap. Most sewage drain tube caps are designed to be removed, replaced, and adjusted by hand. As the sewage drain tube is used to drain sewage including human excrement, the handling of the sewage drain tube, draining of the sewage, and replacement of the sewage drain tube cap gives rise to many sanitary and hygiene concerns. It is typical for people to remove the sewage drain cap with their bare hands, which is unsanitary. In addition, some types of caps may require additional tools, equipment, or other items to aid in removing the caps. In some cases, people may be found to use reusable gloves, which is actually more unsanitary than using bare hands, as the gloves will accumulate bacteria and germs. In other cases, people may be found to be using disposable gloves to remove the sewage drain tube cap, drain the sewage tank, and replace the sewage drain tube cap. However, in such instances, people will need to remember to keep disposable gloves somewhere with them or in the vehicle and then must remember to bring the gloves with them when they are going to drain the sewage tank. This can be a hassle, inconvenience, and can be subject to the person's forgetfulness. Moreover, if a person is going to empty the sewage tank, they may not be aware that another person has stored gloves somewhere in the vehicle. Thus, there is a need to have a convenient and readily accessible storage chamber that can contain disposable gloves and other equipment to aid in the draining of the sewage tanks near the sewage drain tube for sanitary reasons, hygiene, and convenience.
Accordingly, it is an object, feature, and/or advantage of the present invention to provide a chamber within or affixed to the sewage drain tube cap.
Another objective, feature, and/or advantage of the present invention is to provide a sewage drain tube cap that facilitates sanitary draining of a sewage tank.
Still a further objective, feature, and/or advantage of the present invention is to provide a sewage drain tube cap that has a storage location for gloves that is hassle-free and convenient.
Yet another objective, feature, and/or advantage of the present invention is to provide a sewage drain tube cap that is easy to grasp and remove by hand.
These and/or other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art. The present invention is not to be limited to or by these objects, features and advantages. No single embodiment need provide each and every object, feature, or advantage.